FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating an example of a subject and five large flowers are present among thick leaved trees. When the subject is photographed by imaging apparatuses such as a digital cameral, an AF region 1 is set, for example, so that a large flower at the center of a screen is focused.
When the AF region 1 is set to have a range wider than the flower at the center, a plurality of minute leaves 2 having the minute background enters the AF region 1. The leave 2 having the minute background is a high-frequency subject having a high contrast. As a result, when an area ratio of the high-frequency subject 2 to the AF region 1 is high, the background is focused, and as a result, a so-called image of a back focus is picked up.
Therefore, in Patent Literature 1 below, zoom-in is performed to be close to the subject and when a zoom-in magnification is low, the AF region 1 is narrowed to an AF region 3 to take a countermeasure for the back focus.
However, when the AF region 1 is narrowed to the AF region 3 by applying a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to a solid-state imaging device (for example, Patent Literature 2 below) having a phase difference detection pixel (also referred to as a pixel for focus detection) among a plurality of pixels (electrophoretic conversion devices: photodiodes) 2D-arranged on a light receiving surface, AF precision may deteriorate.